


beginning and ending with you

by bloomingbruise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Car Sex, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Night Cuddles, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbruise/pseuds/bloomingbruise
Summary: it’s jongins birthday, sehun wants to make it the best.





	beginning and ending with you

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a fic for jongin’s birthday but ended up being late :/ please enjoy anyway. i didn’t proof read so there’s gonna be lots of typos. 
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated.

“happy birthday to you,” a dreamy voice sang, pulling jongin out of his slumber, “happy birthday to you.” lips pressed against his jaw, moving down his body. “happy birthday dear jongin,” teeth dragged over the skin on his stomach.

“sehun?” jongin mumbled, his mind still fuzzy from sleep.

“happy birthday too you.” the younger looked up at him with an evil smirk. the sentence punctuated by the sound of a snap coming from jongin’s boxers and sehun delicately slid them off.

“what are you doing you minx?” the older sighed, finally absolutely coherent. he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the view.

pulling himself up to jongin’s eyes, sehun smiled. “i’m wishing you a happy birthday,” his fingers curled around jongin twice; once hand held onto his jaw to connect their eyes, the other teases his cock gently. he smiled as he felt jongin harden under his hand.

“this doesn’t seem fair,” it wasn’t a protest.

“taking advantage of morning wood hardly seems unfair to me,” the smugness his face held murdered jongin. “giving you a day full of me isn’t unfair at all — although i’ll be the one full of you. regardless, we’re both lucky.”

any rebuttal jongin had was swallowed by sehun, pressing their lips together in a heavy kiss. his teeth gently nibble at jongin’s bottom lip, parting them and gaining access. they had kissed millions of times, but each felt new. always electric.

jongin moaned, feeling sehun’s legs on either side of him, settling on top of his stomach. “you’re so beautiful,” his voice hoarse, fingers spread over sehun’s skin, “how the fuck did i get so lucky? you’re better than any stupid birthday gift i could get.” he watched, eyes blown, admiring the way sehun’s cheeks bloomed red. he flipped the younger over, settling on top of him. “i mean it, jesus. you’re perfect. perfect and mine.”

lips pressed against his forehead. “mine.”

against his cheek. “mine.”

his collarbones. “mine.”

fingers dragged over his soft skin, stopping between legs and gently spread him. “mine too,” he smirked.

“yours,” sehun agreed, wrapping his arms around jongin’s neck. “all yours. i’m all yours. but that doesn’t mean you have to tease.”

there was always something wicked in jongin’s face. even at his most tender moments he was sinful. running his fingers against sehun’s hole once more, he let out a gasp that held faux scandal. “oh sehun, did you prep yourself before i woke up?” he sighed, slipping a finger in with ease, “that part is always fun for me.” he settled himself between the other’s legs. fingers still pressing, loving the squeaks that escaped his lover.

“that’s because you like to tease,” his voice strained. “jongin stop, i wanted to suck you off and ride you for your birthday, you don’t need to do the work.” somehow sehun managed to display the most precious pout when discussing such carnal desires.

“you can later,” jongin purred, pressing his lips against sehun’s neck, “in the car on our way to the surprise dinner you and my brothers planned. but it’s my birthday and i want to fuck you.”

any protest the other had was swallowed by jongin’s kiss, hips aligned as the tip of his cock brushed sehun’s entrance. “you’re trembling,” jongin exhaled, curling sehun closer to him before sinking in. both letting out gasps of pleasure.

jongin loved the way felt wrapped around him.

sehun loved how he filled him up.

the younger tipped his head back, exhale turning into a soft moan. to this, jongin’s lips curled into a smirk. reveling in the pleasure. grasping his bicep sehun let out a sigh. “move.”

jongin’s hips snapped against sehun’s, desire in his every movement. and together their whimpers cocktailed perfectly. the sound each created was lecherous.

it was beautiful.

..

“if you don’t hurry up, our car will get here and i’ll be forced to attend your birthday party without you,”’sehun chastised as jongin stepped out of the shower. he sorted out his hair, though he didn’t deny himself the pleasure of stealing a glance at the expanse of jongin’s perfectly sculpted torso. fuck, he thought, he was lucky.

“it’s not my fault you’re needy and needed another round,” jongin tease, sehun could hear he grin held against his cheeks, “it’s also not my fault you insisted that we shower separately because you can’t behave yourself and it’ll save time. and yet...”

“i get it,” sehun snapped, which earned a chuckle, “all in saying is i had one job in this planning and it was to get you to the venue. if i don’t hold up my end, i’m sure you can imagine the wrath of your brothers.”

“they’d never hurt you, you’re their baby,” jongin wrapped his arms around sehun’s waist, lips brushing his neck, “you’re my baby too. can you imagine my wrath?”

this made the younger weak in the knees, but he fortified his defense against jongin’s charm. pushing him away and towards their closet. “i can, now get dressed you. our car will be here any minute and i need you dressed by then.”

“you’re no fun,” jongin pouted, pressing his lips against the other’s cheek before doing as he was told.

he put himself together miraculously fast. sehun thanked his natural beauty and the way style just hung off of him. they were able to walk out and straight into the car. politely, the couple greeted the driver before promptly closing the tinted glass between them.

“nervous?” jongin’s hand settled against sehun’s thigh.

“a bit. dinner will go well i’m sure but i don’t trust your ability to make a convincing surprised face.”

“i can definitely do it.”

“i just don’t believe you.”

“look!” jongin’s lips curled into an “o”, eyes wide and sehun couldn’t help but to chuckle at the sight, covering his face.

“you can’t make that face,” he laughed, “that’s your orgasm face.”

“no it’s not?” jongin argued, “it’s undoubtedly my surprised face.”

“i’ve been blessed and have seen both faces. that’s definitely not your surprised face.”

“it is,” he was stubborn.

a smirked graced the younger’s face, brow quirking curiously. “you want me to prove you wrong?”

jongin glanced at his watch, he knew exactly what was being suggested. “you don’t have time,” he watched as sehun moved from his seat to the floor. fingers running over jongin’s clothed thighs.

“that’s a challenge and i accept.” palming jongin’s crotch, sehun smiled to himself, feeling his cock gaining life. he pressed his lips against the seam as his fingers fumbled to free it. jongin whined once it did, feeling sehun’s delicate digits curl around it and slowly pump it until it was fully hard.

“fuck,” he breathed out, heavy eyes falling to his lover. gripping onto his hair.

“i’ll show you that you were making your cum face and i’ll finish you before we get that,” he giggled, “try not to mess up my hair.”

with that, he sank down. lips wrapped around jongin’s cock, gently sucking. his head bobbed and what he couldn’t reach, his fingers attended to. giving every inch some affection.

above him sat jongin, bliss watering in his eyes as he watched it all. the way sehun hummed against his cock. every so often he would lift his head, lips releasing him with a pop and a smirk before running his tongue on the underside. thumb pressed against his slit.

each time he’d return his lips around the other’s cock, sehun presses his fingers against jongin’s hips; eagerly they snapped, wanting more. needing it too. and sehun loved it. so often he found himself as the weaker one. craving jongin, needing him as many need arm. but when the older allowed it, sehun had power. and he abused it.

bracing himself on jongin’s thighs, he finally sank lower. lips meeting the base of jongin’s cock. a moan slipped out of jongin as it did, sehun too didn’t suppress his own sounds.

“you do such a good job,” jongin growled, finger thumbing over sehun’s cheek. he could feel himself coming closer to the end. “such a pretty mouth.” sehun’s eyes flickered upwards, meeting jongin’s and this only added to his need. letting out a disappoint groan as sehun pulled off.

“fuck my face, birthday boy,” he smirked upward, kissing the tip of his cock. and this was all jongin needed before threading his fingers through sehun’s hair and thrusting upward. his hips working slowly as he watched every inch of him disappear into the others throat. it was satisfying seeing the other take him so well. seeing him want to.

“so... perfect,” jongin grunted, hips meeting sehun’s lips. the other only replied with a soft but content whimpers. his eyes watered, fingers curled against jongin’s thighs. he could feel his pace become more sporadic, body tensing. sehun looked up at him with sweet eyes, prepared for him to finish. “fuck,” he let out, breathy and tired as he spilled into sehun’s mouth.

pulling away, he made sure not to miss a single drop. wiping his lips with a satisfied smirk. “i was right,” he chuckled, cleaning jongin up before crawling into his lap. “you made the face and i finished before we got there. i win.”

“you win? i didn’t know this was a challenge. i would’ve tried harder,” jongin’s arms wrapped around sehun, curling him into his lap. “so what do you win?”

“satisfaction,” he smirked, thumbing at jongin’s bottom lip as they neared the venue. “and a kiss?”

jongin happily rewarded him, nibbling at sehun’s bottom lip. the car coming to a stop and the couple swung forward a bit from the impact. the driver stepped out to open the door and the two stumbled out of the car, still wrapped in each other.

“wow, where are we?” jongin asked dumbly, earning an elbow in the gut from sehun. “this place looks so cool. the lightings a bit dim.”

together they walked in, sehun anticipated the greeting but jongin authentically jumped at the lights flashing on and everyone yelling “surprise”. this please the younger. he gripped jongin’s hip, kissing his cheek as everyone came from the table to greet him.

“you looked so surprised, it was hilarious,” jongdae screeched, pulling his brother into a hug.

“don’t worry i got a picture of it so we never forget,” baekhyun snickered as he showed sehun, waiting his turn to hug the birthday boy.

“that’s priceless,” the youngest doubled over, “i need a framed copy for my birthday.”

“smile baby brother,” minseok cooed, him arm slung over jongin’s should as he escorted him to the table. junmyeon even pulled out his chair.

“it’s hard when your older brothers always torment y— is that chicken?” he grew distracted by the food in front of him, unable to whine because of it. “you guys really did this for me?” fondness swelled in jongin. looking around the table at friends who melted into family.

“kyungsoo prepared it all,” chanyeol beamed, jongin’s eyes lighting up once they fell on the friend.

“soo really? i can’t believe...” he grasped sehun’s thigh, unable to verbally express his excitement.

“it was nothing, really. i has help. junmyeon insisted he assist me but instead i gave him cake duty. so anything wrong with it is not associated with me.” kyungsoo grinned. junmyeon gasped.

“it’s a beautiful cake. just a little... smudged,” the brother sighed.

“i’m sure it’s... special,” he chuckled, eyes trained on the meal before him. “so uh, can we dig in?”

“what about a toast?” sehun suggested, earning (hungry) daggers from the other.

“i’ll do it,” yixing offered and everyone nodded, raising their glasses. “to jongin! he somehow managed to make it through another year— one full of blunders. he lost his wallet at the airport. got left at several stores but didn’t realize it. lost a satchel. knocked over a wine rack at kyungsoo’s restaurant. lost 2 phones and cracked another. was seen naked by baekhyun,” the one mentioned shimmied at the call out.

“yixing’s big on the details,” jongin’s cheeks flushed red, rubbing the back of his neck.

“but through all these things, he managed to keep his cool. learning many lessons and still having the desire to help us. not everyone has a jongin but they all want one. we’re all so lucky to have our baby brother.... and boyfriend,” he nodded to sehun with a soft smile. “happy birthday nini.”

everyone chimed in, sipping from their glasses before scooping up some chicken and tossing it on his plate. tickled laughter exhaled out of him and everyone beamed.

it was a happy birthday.

...

falling back on his pillow, jongin sighed. contentment leaving his lungs.

“that was a good dinner,” he smiled up at the ceiling, listening as sehun rustled in the bathroom. “i can’t believe you guys got that all together only to tell embarrassing stories about me and roast me.”

sauntering our of the bathroom, sehun grinned in agreement. “if the people who love you can’t mock you, who will?” he laughed. settling into bed, he nuzzled into the warmth of jongin’s body. “i have a question for you though.”

“mmm?” his eyes settled closed.

“when we met, did you really pine that much? were you as pathetic as they made you sound?” sehun his jaw.

relaxed eyes shot open, looking down at sehun. “i was really into you okay? you were interesting and handsome and i swore you’d be more into one of my brothers. so i was really hung up on you... maybe a bit obsessive but jongdae doesn’t tell that story in the most flattering way...”

“i liked it,” he smiled, fingers falling to jongin’s blooming red cheeks. “i loved it. hearing how much you liked me. i liked you a lot too. now i just love you.”

digits settled on the curve of sehun’s hip. grinning down at his boyfriend, jongin thought of how truly lucky he was on this birthday. beginning it with sehun, ending it that way too. his heart felt full. “i love you too,” he sighed. “thank you for making this birthday the best.”

sehun held him closer, lips pressed gently against his neck.

“happy birthday to you,” he mumbled softly into his skin.

“happy birthday to you.” lips trailed up his jaw.

“happy birthday dear jongin.” eyes fluttered to a close, watching him fall asleep.

“happy birthday to y...” sehun trailed off, his eyes too turned to a close as he fell into dreamland. each so blissed out by their company. sleep called to them, each knew they’d dream on one thing.

each other.


End file.
